Rise of Tide
by Hiarashi
Summary: Cartman and Kyle's bickering throws them in the middle of a drug deal that could potentially affect the whole nation. Both boys have to put aside their differences and work together to put a stop to the source that is right in the middle of South Park. rated mostly for language and blood. Some Cartman/Kyle slash later
1. New beginnings

Author note: This story is very, very broken as of now. The only thing I'm willing to send out is this first chapter. I have others but they are still in beta stage. I will be continuing this story for sure if I get reviews on it; so read and review! ~

* * *

THAT'S NOT TRUE FATASS, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

13 year old Kyle Broflovski shot out of his seat and slammed his balled-up fists on the lunch table; earning a wince from his best friend Stan and whimper from Butters. Breathing heavily; his gaze dropped on the chubby boy across from him whose arms were folded nonchalantly across his bulky front all while wearing a big, shit-eating grin. It took everything Kyle had to not reach across the table and strangle the boy, Eric Cartman, around his 'hardly visible' neck.

"GET THAT GODDAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh Really? Cuz last time I checked Kahl; your brother was fucking women in kindergarten. Hmm, could it be that you are just lying to protect his reputation? Don't worry Kahl; you don't even have to hide it. Your mom's such a stupid bitch; she won't even notice! Hehehe!"

"Dude, Cartman..." Stan warned; but not before Kyle furiously grasped Cartman's collar in a fit of rage.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Boys Boys! Break it up!" Mr. Mackey came into view and grabbed both of their collars with each hand and lowered them back into their respective seats. "Fighting on school grounds is bad, mmkay? You both need to come see me in my office right after school, mmkay?"

He let both boys go after seeing both visible relax and then made his way out of the lunchroom. Kyle still wore a deadly expression and Cartman still had his smug smile grazing his lips. Butters began to fidget nervously and Stan rested his chin in his hand while casting a bored gaze toward Kenny; who seemed very overly interested in poking his peas with his fork. Stan let out continual sighs throughout the day as he could see and feel the tension from his friend continue from that point onward.

Yep, it was gonna be one of those days. Even with summer being so close and one more year left of middle school; things still were the same old, same old.

He didn't expect it to change any time soon either.

...

"Mmkay, now Kyle, there's no need to shout like that. I can hear you perfectly fine right here."

Kyle sat down and bit his lip while sucking in a deep breath. He withdrew his breath and spoke in a more calming voice…repeating the same words he had just shouted moments ago.

"He called my mom a bitch; and he said my brother was 'putting out' for all the girls in his grade."

Kyle looked up at his counselor from the chair he was sitting in; only to be met with a very irritated-looking Mr. Mackey.

"Mmkay Kyle, now there's no need for that sort of language, mmkay."

Once again, Kyle became frustrated. "You asked me to tell you what he said that pissed me off! He called my brother a fuckin' slut!"

"Mmkay Kyle, I'm seriously gettin' tired of that kind of language from you young man, mmkay. I shouldn't have to tell you twice that that kind of language isn't allowed on school grounds, mmkay?"

"GODDAMMIT! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME! CARTMAN'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THE WHOLE DAMN THING! WHY AREN'T YOU PUNISHING HIS FATASS!"

"MMKAY! THAT'S IT, YOUNG MAN! I'M GETTIN' YOUR FUCKIN' MOTHER ON THE FUCKIN' PHONE, MMKAY? AND I'M GONNA FUCKIN TELLIN' HER ABOUT YOUR FUCKIN' POTTY MOUTH MMKAY? THAT'S JUST FUCKIN' DISRESPECTFUL MMKAY? AND IT FUCKIN' ISN'T ALLOWED, MMKAY KYLE? MMKAY!"

He stormed out into the main office, leaving a very stunned and confused Kyle. He instantly tensed up when he heard a small snicker come from the seat on his right. Clenching his teeth; he growled softly.

"You shut the hell up Cartman…"

Cartman just shook his head at this and folded his arms while reclining back a bit in his chair. "Nice going, Jew. Right now we could be walkin' home and arriving just in time for dinner but oh no, you had to go and put your puny half-dick where it doesn't belong and get us both in trouble. Take a lesson from your brother Kahl; Next time, stick it where it counts."

"Oh my god! I don't even wanna hear this!" Kyle buried his face in his hands. "Just what I fuckin' need! Two weeks right before summer break! My mom's gonna fuckin' kill me!"

He heard Cartman let out a snort. "And I care because…?"

"FUCKIN FATASS!" Kyle shot out of his seat; ready for another go-round when the door opened and their long-time principal made her way in.

"Kyle, Eric; Mr. Mackey contacted both of your mothers and they should be down here very soon. Kyle Broflovski, would you please sit back down. I highly doubt Mr. Mackey gave you permission to be standing. Eric, thank you for setting a good example and waiting patiently in your seat.

Kyle let out a frustrated, loud sigh and plopped back in his seat, arms crossed. He heard Cartman force out a cough which clearly masked the words 'stupid jew'. He whipped his head toward the chubbier boy; eyes ablaze.

"I HEARD THAT FATASS!"

"Kyle! Do I have to separate you two?"

"PLEASE DO! I CAN'T STAND TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THIS FAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Kyle Broflovski, you keep that talk up and not only am I going separate you two; I will also let your mother know when she gets here about your behavior!"

He heard Cartman snort which Principal Victoria seemed to have brushed off as a sneeze due to him following it up with a forced one.

"Are you alright Eric? Do you need a Kleenex or anything"

The sickeningly sweet voice that followed made Kyle's stomach churn. "Oh no, Principal Victoria. I'm fine, really. Pollen count is pretty high this season. My allergies have been bothering me a bit but thank you EVER so much for asking."

"You're very welcome Eric. It's nice to see students behaving and using their manners around teachers like they should."

Kyle threw his hands up in the air at this. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! TELL MY MOM! I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FU…!"

"KYLE! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!"

He hadn't even noticed his mom stomping her way into the room; followed by the more-reserved Ms. Cartman and a timid-looking Mr. Mackey. His mom stood there with the same scalding expression Kyle had been wearing quite a few times himself today. Her face had begun to match the color of her fiery red hair. Kyle gulped and had subconsciously started to back a few steps.

"Mom…I can explain…"

"OH I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT'S GOING ON! TO THINK THAT MY SON HAS BEEN STARTING FIGHTS IN SCHOOL! KYLE, WE'RE GOING HOME; AND YOU CAN BE SURE THAT YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE DISCUSSING YOUR PUNISHMENT YOUNG MAN!"

"My punishment?" Kyle felt his stomach drop.

"THAT'S RIGHT, AFTER YOUR WEEK OF SUSPENSION AT HOME OF COURSE!"

If he hadn't already felt queasy; this took the cake. He collapsed into the chair; face stark white now. All this time he had been working on good grades; only to have it all whisked away right before his eyes.

It didn't take a fucked-up genius to name the individual responsible for ruining his life.

His eyes traveled across the room to the fat slump of meat that was batting his chubby eyelids up at his own mother who was smiling at her son; despite all that was going on. Kyle gritted his teeth as he watched the fatass pull his usual act.

"Maaaaaam? Am I really gonna be suspended?" He emphasized his words with the flutter of his eyelashes. Liane placed a hand to her chest and drew her shoulders in a bit.

"I'm sorry, sweetykins; but that's what happens when you fight in school. Don't worry, it's only a week and mommy will make sure her little baby boy is comfortable and happy. Think of it as a bit of a vacation, sweetie."

Cartman cracked a sickly sweet smile at this. "Okay mam, I'm sorry. I'll be good from now on."

Kyle couldn't believe what was happening; well he could, but that didn't mean he hadn't still been hoping for some sort of miracle. Here he was; getting chewed out like crazy; while Cartman, the one who started it all mind you, was practically getting fuckin' Rewarded for fucks sake! At least, the most rewarded one could fuckin' get on a suspension.

Things were only about to get worse in the next minute.

"That's right! I almost forgot!" His mother turned to their principal. "Mr. Mackey mentioned something about some community service on the phone? What was that all about?"

"Well, it was actually Mr. Mackey's idea for extra credit for the two boys to keep their grades up despite suspension." The Principal darted her gaze back onto the two boys at this. "You boys should be very grateful that you are being given this opportunity. Only one Saturday of service and it should be more than enough to keep you up with everyone else and going on to high school without trouble."

Mrs. Broflovski cleared her throat loudly. "Well, I think it would be good for the boys, what do you think Ms. Cartman?" Kyle's jaw dropped in shock at this.

"Oh yes, I completely agree! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Liane clapped her hands together to emphasize; earning a protesting squawk from Cartman.

"Wwhwhwa? WHAT THE HELL, MOM?" Liane looked down out of the corner of her eye at her fuming son.

"Sorry poopsykins, mommy feels it might be a good idea for you and your friend Kyle to work on something together. It will only be for one day. You can have the rest of the week off sweetie…"

"I DON'T WANT THE REST OF THE WEEK OFF! I WANT THE WHOLE WEEK OFF! MAAAAMMMMMM!"

While Cartman made his loud protests in the background; Kyle turned toward his mother with a pleading face. "Mom, please; please don't make me do this with him. I'll take any other punishment but please, anything but this mom."

His mom lowered her voice but kept her firm tone afloat. "I'm sorry bubby, momma has already made her decision. We set it for first thing tomorrow so after that; the rest of the week you can spend at home thinking about what you've done. If you're really good; your father and I might consider not adding another punishment on to it."

Kyle felt sick to his stomach and went dead quiet while he continued listening to Cartman's rants and Principal Victoria's further instruction to his mother.

" Mr. Mackey will meet the boys on the field tomorrow then. What time's good for you Mr. Mackey?"

"Oh? Mmmm….mkay. Tomorrow, any time's good for me, mmkay."

"How about first thing in the morning at six am? Does that sound good?" Kyle's mom placed her hands on her plump hips for emphasis. He heard Cartman stutter in the background.

"Hoho no! No no no no NO! I AM NOT GETTING THAT UP FUCKIN' EARLY IN THE FUCKIN' MORNING JUST TO PICK UP SOME GODDAMN CIGARETTE BUDS AND CONDOM WRAPPERS OFF THE FUCKIN' FIELD WITH THAT STUPID SHITTY JEW! I WON'T DO IT! MAAAAAM!" He turned to his mom expectantly, who turned her eyes toward the red-haired woman.

"Sheila, surely you could let the boys sleep in a little later?"

"OHHH NO! I WON'T HAVE MY LITTLE BOY GETTING OFF OF A REGULAR SCHEDULE! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE BEING PUNISHED!"

Before anyone could protest; Mr. Mackey cleared his throat. "Mkay then, six a.m.'s good, mkay. Then I'll see you boys bright and early tomorrow then, mkay?

...

Kyle didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

preview of next chapter:

"We just had lunch about an hour ago, fatass! There's no fucking way you could be hungry again! Cartman! CARTMAN!"

He watched as the boy waddled into the café.cursing under his breath;he quickly followed Cartman across the street. He wound up colliding with an older man who was just coming out of the café door. He hastily murmured an apology as he pushed past him; glancing quickly at the guy as he he not seen weirder things in south park; he would have been questioning why the man was wearing such a dark, heavy coat in the summer.

Maybe if he had stopped Cartman; maybe if they hadn't been fighting the day before...things would have been different. Shit was about to go down; and him and Cartman were going to be smack dab in the middle of it.


	2. False Bonds

Author's note: This chapter feels a bit unfinished at parts but I fixed it the best I could. Kinda wish I had a role play partner or something cuz I can't help but feel such a struggle to write Cartman's part. ^^; Also, reviews are a must for motivation. :)

* * *

"Mmkay now Boys! What we're gonna do today is make South park a nicer, cleaner place to live, mmkay?"

Cartman growled under his breath. His gaze darted over toward the scrawny boy next to him whom was staring down at his feet. Goddammit this was gonna be a long day…

"…and then about noon; you boys will be able to eat lunch in the cafeteria, mkay? Normally, only the faculty can eat lunch on Saturdays but you boys get special privilege due to your community service, mkay? Sound good? Mkay then. Now, I'm gonna make this fun for you boys, mkay? Now I know at times things like this can get sorta boring; so what i'm gonna do is give you both a little mission while cleanin' up to make it a bit more fun, mkay?" Mr. Mackey raised two trashbags and handed them to each respectively. "See, these might just look like ordinary trashbags, mkay? But if you look really close, mkay, they're really magical portals that each of you boys were intrusted to, mkay?"

Kyle cast his gaze down at the bag handed to him like it was the most foreign thing he ever laid eyes on while Cartman merely raised a brow at this.

Next, Mr. Mackey handed the boys what looked to be a couple of stokers. They each took one and looked back up at Mackey expectantly. "Now boys, these are gonna be your weapons, mkay? Now what you wanna do, mkay, is stab your enemies and throw them into the magic portal, mkay? Here, I'll give you boys a demonstration, mkay?"

They both watched as Mr. Mackey grabbed his own trash bag and stoker and made his way over to a wrapper that lay a few feet away. He struck a fighting pose and gave one last look toward the boys as he readied his stoker.

"Mkay boys, now you gotta watch carefully, mkay? This guy's pretty weak but you can't be too careful, mkay?"

What happened next was something you had to see to get how fucked up it was. Both of the boys were thankful that no one was walking past at the time to see their jacked-up counselor playing pool with the wrapper all while rolling around like some failed version of Sambo. He then flipped over on his back and began to flop and twitch like he was having a seizure.

" MKAY BOYS! THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU BOYS COME SAVE ME MKAY! ONE OF YOU BOYS NEEDS TO BAG THAT LITTLE GUY, MKAY?"

As their counselor continued twitching on the grass below; Kyle bit his lip and gave a nervous glace around. He was pretty sure he had seen some lady walking her dogs earlier. He'd be embarrassed as all hell if she was still watching this. He could of sworn he heard Cartman murmur something along the lines of Mackey smoking pot again. He couldn't agree more.

"MKAY NOW BOYS, YOU GOTTA HURRY UP, MKAY? YOU LOSE POINTS IF ONE OF YOUR COMRADES DIE, MKAY?"

Cartman raised both eyebrows at this. "He's fuckin' kidding, right?" He then reached his hand over to Kyle's backside and gave him a shove forward toward their 'twitching' counselor. "Well Kahl, you heard the man. Better go 'bag' that enemy."

"What? NO WAY DUDE!" He spun around toward Cartman then back toward their counselor. "Mr. Mackey, you know we're like, a year and a half away from high school, right?"

Cartman then chimed in. "Yea dude, we're like, fuckin' teenagers man. This shit talk's for fuckin' babies!"

Mr. Mackey stopped rolling around and rose to his feet instantly. His brow furrowed and he crossed his arms. "Mkay boys, you want me to treat you like adults? I can treat you like adults, mkay?"

Cartman rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how fuckin' ridiculous this was getting. Well, maybe with this talk he could keep Mackey all day here and then their punishment would be over. "Duh! That's what we've been asking!"

"Mkay then, you can both just clean trash up through all of south park, mkay. Cuz we all know that cleaning just on the field is for babies, mkay?"

Fuckin Christ…

...

"NICE GOING FATASS! NOW WE'LL NEVER GET DONE!"

"EY! DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME YOU STUPID JEW! YOU WANTED HIM TO STOP THAT FIVE YEAR OLD BULLSHIT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID!"

It was a quarter to 2 and both boys were working their way in the front of the street shops. They had originally started in the neighborhoods but Cartman whined about getting bored of that area and after much protest; Kyle agreed to switching scenery.

Kyle froze when he heard a 'grind-like' growling sound. "Dude, what the hell was that?"

"Freakin hungry as fuck, dude." Cartman grumbled behind him. "Unlike you Kahl, I actually EAT when I'm hungry!"

"We just had lunch about an hour ago, fatass! There's no fucking way you could be hungry again!"

"Yeah, well I am!"

"You can fuckin eat all you want later! Let's just get this done and go home! Cartman! CARTMAN!"

He watched in shock as the boy waddled into the café across the street. He cursed under his breath and picking up the two plastic sacks and stokers they had; he quickly made his way across the street. He was running so fast that he wound up colliding with an older man who was just coming out of the café door. He hastily murmured an apology as he pushed past him; glancing quickly at the guy as he went. He made a quick mental note on the oddness of the man's apparel. Had he not seen weirder things in south park; he would have been questioning why the man was wearing such a dark, heavy coat in the summer.

He turned his attention back to the café. Little did he know the game was about to get ugly, and him and Cartman were going to be smack dab in the middle of it.

* * *

preview of next chapter:

"Er…sorry. We'll just be outta your way now." Kyle made a small tug at the sleeve of Cartman's red jacket in a follow-up attempt while speaking in a harsh whisper. 'Let's go Cartman." The larger boy didn't budge. If anything, he felt even more grounded to the spot.

"Oh we'll leave, all right. After you apologize for being a bunch of motherfuckin' douchebags."

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

"You heard Meh! Don't play dumb! Ohhhh wait, sorry about that. That's just you isn't it?"

Kyle gritted his teeth. 'Cartman please just st..."

Kyle's words died on his lips as he watched the larger boy being lifted up by the front of his shirt and thrown into the brick wall. He was normally so used to Cartman just getting up and recovering quickly from something such as this. He felt his body go into a cold sweat when he heard a gut-twisting cracking sound that emitted from the impact and saw his so-called 'friend' coughing and wrenching blood all over the pavement which had also followed up with a thick red stream pooling down his forehead. He didn't have time to gawk at the scene as outta the corner of his eye; he saw the tall man making a move toward his companion once more. He didn't need to look into the man's eyes to see it. His aura said enough. He was fully intent on killing his classmate. Fear allowed Kyle to react the only way he could think how at this moment. He felt his vocal cords burn from the scream that escaped his throat.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! CARTMAN! CARTMAN RUN!"


End file.
